Hearing aid is a body-worn device that is highly customized according to individual user's preferences and characteristics, often as specifically prescribed by the user's physicians. Hearing aid settings have to be adjusted in real time as the user experiences different audio environments. It is therefore important for a hearing aid user to be able to easily control the settings of his hear aid. However, to control most hearing aids, users have to either fumble through the small buttons on the hearing aids themselves, or carry a separate device specifically for controlling the hearing aid. This makes the control of the hearing aid rather cumbersome for most users.